Getting to know your peers!
by XxGoddess Of TearsxX
Summary: Challenge. The shinobi are forced into 3 groups. They’ do get to stay on the beach in Wave country, but tensions may run high when they don’t get along very well and when they get along too well. READ ME PLEASE! Alt. pairings


Challenge From: Sakura Heki

Challenge To: Goddess of Tears

The challenge: A multi-chapter fiction. No longer then20 chapters, minimum of 5,000 words, maximum of more then 5,000 words. Any plot. But must have at least three pairings (preferably no yaoi) . At least one of the following Alternate pairings: Naru/Ino, **Naru/Ten**, **Sasu/Ino**, Sasu/Ten, Sasu/Hina, Lee/Ino, **Lee/Ten**, **Lee/Hina**, **Neji/Ino**, Neji/Saku, Shika/Ten, Shika/Hina, **Shika/Saku**, **Cho/Ino**, Cho/Ten, Cho/Saku, Cho/Hina, Kiba/Ino, Kiba/Ten, **Kiba/Saku**, Shino/Ino, Shino/Ten, **Shino/Saku**

That's a lot of pairings…I'm trying to decide which bold one(s) to use!... Heeheehee…Dri you do know soon enough we'll have to include the triplets and Blackie… (she's gonna kill me for callin' her that!) …in our challenges? I'm gonna have to think….boo….

Well, if you've heard of it….I don't own it….unless it's mine…..

Read 'n' Review!

* * *

"Today you will be put into groups of four, and for the next two weeks you will get to know your teammates. At the end of the two weeks a test will be given to your team. The questions will be about your teammates, after the test your team will have to solve a riddle and find what the riddle tells you to," the 5th explained the group of chuunin with a few jounin include. 

"Pardon, Tsunade-sama. But what is the point of this?" Kakashi asked as he stood with his three students.

"These shinobi have been working together for the past 5 years, and even before that they were in the same class. But half of them know nothing about most of their peers besides their name. So they will get to know one of their peers, spending all their time together for the next two weeks. To make it even better they will be sent on a trip to wave country, where they will share a condo…practically forcing them to get to know each other," she replied smiling. Everyone began staring at the woman as if she were crazy.

"Seeing as no one has any questions I'll let Kakashi informyou of your teams," the Hokage handed the copy-nin a small scroll and turned quickly to leave. Kakashi opened the scroll letting his eye roam over the list.

"Team one will consist of: Sasuke, Ino, Neji, and Couji, Team two: Lee, Hinata, Tenten, and Naruto. Team three: Shino, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Kiba. Departure will be in two hours, go pack," Kakashi left in a poof.

"Oh, wide forehead girl!" Ino called out.

"Bitch," Sakura muttered as she walked off toward her house. Everyone else scattered as they advanced toward their own homes while a few stayed back and talked.

"This will be so boring!" Tenten exclaimed.

"You're lucky, you have another girl on your team, but I did get Sasuke-kun!" Ino sighed.

"I'm still on a team with Lee though, and now Naruto," Tenten groaned.

"Too bad," Ino said flipping her hair and walking off.

"Sure, whatever," Tenten began walking the long walk home to pack.

**

* * *

**

Two and a Half Hours Later

* * *

"Anyone hungry? Chouji asked. Half of the group glared as they waited for the final member who would obviously be late.

_'Dammit Kakashi-sensei!'_Inner Sakura fumed,'Where_ the hell are you?'_

"He's late," Ino stated.

"No shit," Tenten replied rolling her eyes.

"He always does this! It's always like this when we train," Sakura informed the two girls.

"Wonder why?" Tenten pondered.

"I've heard my father talk about Kakashi as a lady's man, just like Genma…" Ino replied.

"Probably because of what's under that mask…" Tenten sighed dreamily imagining what could be under that God-forsaken mask.

"Or what's under those clothes," Ino added causing the two to giggle and also causing Sakura to roll her eyes.

"Disgusting, that's my sensei," she shuddered at the thought.

"Oh, please," Ino rolled her eyes.

"I'm going for ice cream," Sakura sat her pack down, "Want to come with?"

"Nah," Tenten replied and Ino shook her head.

"Suit yourselves," Sakura said walking toward the air conditioned shop.

**

* * *

**

An hour and a half later

* * *

"I hate Kakashi," Tenten growled.

"It's fucking hot, and he was supposed to be here two hours ago!" Ino seethed. There was a loud poof and an audible 'Yo.'

"You're LATE!" Naruto screamed.

"You see, I was on my way here and I spotted Sakura walking toward the ice cream shop, so I joined her. We had a very interesting conversation," Kakashi look in Ino and Tenten's direction.

"LIAR!" Naruto screeched, "Sakura-chan is right over…" Naruto turned his head frantically looking for the pink haired girl. Sakura walked up only a second later holding a small ice cream, but he took no notice.

"Actually Naruto, he's telling the truth…" Sakura assured the frantic boy.

"Let's go already," Ino whined, Kakashi nodded, and Sakura pulled her pack back on her back and picked up her other two backs.

"Finally," Tenten murmured.

**

* * *

**

Five hours later

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Ino asked for the second time in ten minutes.

"That's my line," Naruto said glaring.

"It's nobody's line," Kakashi sighed, "And by the way, we're here."

"Finally," Sakura sighed.

"Okay, you will stay on one of the three condos along the beach. Sasuke, here's the key for your group, Lee, Shikamaru," Kakashi handed out the keys and maps, "There will be money left in the condos. It should be enough for two weeks. If the rest of us will be staying in a hotel. See you around and good luck." 'POOF' he was gone.

"Bye Sakura-chan!" Naruto's group was already gone when she turned to wave. She looked over to where Ino was and saw her group was also gone. Sakura turned to the three boys and saw they were looking over the map.

"Let's go," Sakura said in a sad voice. Shikamaru led the way toward the beach home.

**

* * *

**

Ten minutes later

* * *

"Whoa," Sakura murmured in awe as she stared at the large condo in front of her. It was two stories with a small veranda on the east side of the second story.

"Do you think all of the houses are this nice?" Kiba asked.

"Probably…"Shikamaru replied.

"I've got one thing to say," Kiba announced.

"What's that?" Sakura asked looking toward end

"I call a room on the second floor!" Kiba yelled grabbing the key and running into the condo.

"Not fair!" Sakura screamed running after him, leaving Shikamaru and Shino behind.

* * *

**This is gonna be fun...I think it's gonna mainly focus on this group, but the others will have roles in this story...it does have to have at least 3 pairings!**

The next chapter will be out sometime next week. Tell your friends. If you'd like to give me a little help picking the pairings I'd prefer if you'd email merather then putting it in your review. Consider the bolded pairings at top...PLEASE REVIEW..TELL OTHERS ABOUT IT ... oh dear lord...I'm already obsessed about getting reviews...crude...well...

Review please!


End file.
